orodanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sendor
Sendor is the capital of The Kingdom of Waves, and home to the Sen Family. It is situated on The Trade Bay and is home to the Kingdoms of Kar's largest trading port. Due to all the trade coming in and out of the city, Sendor is extremely wealthy, and her citizens love to show it. The ruling family is known for throwing lavish parties and balls, inviting rich merchants from all over The Kingdoms. While Sendor does have its poorer districts, as a whole the citizens are prosperous, and the city clean. In Sendor, beggars are typically rounded up and sent off to work on nearby farms or other places of work. Districts/Regions Castle Complex The walled off castle complex of Sendor is home to the castle, three garisson buildings, three servant quarters, the lord's stable and the lady's garden. The walls are patrolled night and day by members of King Sen's private guard. The castle grounds are meticulously tended by a team of gardeners, and the interior of the castle is beautifully decorated. The Sen family is very rich, because of trading, and they are not shy about flaunting their wealth. The Docks The docks are the lifeblood of the city. Every morning they are filled with the hustle and bustle of daily merchant activities. Just north of the docks themselves lie the warehouses and offices of different merchant companies, most of whom employ guards to keep their business safe. In the Trade Bay there are two garisson buildings placed on man-made islands to help in the guarding of the city. Westwall District The Westwall District is the area butting up to the western city wall.The buildings here are mostly inns and shops, catering to travelling traders and caravans. The largest and furthest to the east of these inns, The Flagon at the Gatehouse, is famous for its quality, and infamous for its prices. Eastwall District The buildings lining the eastern wall of Sendor are where the tradesmen work their craft. Here you can find tanners, blacksmiths, and any other peasant trademen necessary for the city to function. It is the poorest part of Sendor, but also one of the most important. Trade caravans coming through the city often need repair or replacement wagon parts, new shoes for their horses, or other supplies. The Eastwall District is where they go to find such necessities. Cathedral District The cathedral district consists of the massive cathedral to Straya, along with the priests' living quarters. The cathedral dominates the city skyscape, as it does in most cities in the Kingdoms of Kar. East Central District The East Central District is a residential area for the city's poorer citizens, including tradesmen and sailors. It is not as clean as the rest of the city, but by no means is it a slum. West Central District The West Central area of Sendor is home to many extravagant homes and mansions. It is here that the wealth of the city is most evident, as almost any home here would be fit for a lord. The Ring Road This road surrounds the castle of Sendor, and funnels incoming caravans and other traffic towards the north gate of Sendor. It is heavily monitored and patrolled, and inns and guardhouses dot the sides of the road. To accomodate all the trade entering the city's northern gate, the road branches into three separate paths right before the gates, leading into three separate checkpoints into the town which can be opened or closed depending on the business of the day. Farms A few small farms dot the countryside near Sendor. Most of the food from these farms goes straight into the castle for use in lavish meals and to feed the servants.